


Chaos

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>disarray and joyous play</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

chaos  
is never more  
evident than in the  
disarray and joyous play of  
children

~ Dec. 7, 2005


End file.
